The Anniversary
by Tay-21
Summary: Abby and Connor want to spice up their relationship a little.  One-shot lemon.  Enjoy.  UPDATED to a 'better' version.  Now with a little more detail and slightly longer.


**A/N: So last week I went into a discussion group over on Primeval Denial just to poke around and comment on other people's stuff, and I got push, prodded, poked, and arm-twisted until I wrote something of my own... oh, and it had to be smut. So, here's my first attempt at smut. (I also got prodded and arm-twisted et. al. into writing slash, I'll post that over here as my probably one-off crack fic for Connor/Ryan. You'll want to read the warnings on that one. It's kinda dark. :-/) I hope you like it, please review. **

******Disclaimer**: Primeval and its characters belong to Impossible Pictures. No copyright infringement is intended.

**The Anniversary**

When Abby had suggested adding something interesting into their love life, this wasn't exactly what he'd had in mind. _Where in the world had she got those cable ties?_ He could see himself in the big picture mirror over her dressing table drawers. He was laying face down on the bed, turned towards the mirror. His wrists were cable-tied behind him just tight enough to hold him, but not enough to really do any damage, unless he started fighting against the bonds. She had bid him lay down with his stomach over a pile of pillows so that his arse was in the air. She'd then spread his legs and used his old neckties to secure his ankles to the corners of the footboard. He thought he looked ridiculous, but he could also see Abby in the mirror, and she was positively panting with desire as she drank in the sight of him, vulnerable and spread before her.

Abby ran her hand over his tight backside. "Have you been naughty, Connor? Mmmm?"

"Yes," he gasped out.

She struck his arse hard, but not as hard as she could have done with the leather riding-crop in her hand. "Yes, what?"

"Yes, Mistress Abby. I need to be punished. Please." He wasn't sure how long he could keep this up. He was painfully hard already and the one stroke from the ridding crop had **not** helped to ease that. If anything it had made it worse. The vision of Abby kneeling between his spread legs in a tight black teddy, her breasts rounded and her nipples peaking out over the top, While wearing patent leather stiletto boots on was not helping either. He was sure if she kept this up he was literally going to explode.

"You **do** need to be punished." Abby licked her finger and ran it along the red welt that had appeared on his left arse cheek, smiling at the groan of need it elicited from Connor's lips. She struck him again on the other cheek. He yelped. She straddled his back and leaned over him to whisper in his ear, "Do you want me to stop?" Her hand strayed from resting on his backside to tease his sac. Her fingers circled then squeezed and pulled a bit and then circled again.

"Mmmf, God, no!" he breathed. "This is bloody amazing."

Abby moved back down and started hitting him again. Trading off which cheek she struck, occasionally surprising him by hitting one cheek repeatedly before moving on. She had to keep him guessing. She made him count out each stroke. When he messed up, she made him start over. He messed up at least three times. By the time he finally reached ten, it was more like 36, she leaned forward and dragged her tongue across the heated flesh of his very red arse.

"Oh, God, Abby! Need you... now!"

Abby untied Connor's legs and cut the cable-tie. He flipped her beneath him faster than she would have thought possible. His deceptively strong arms pinned hers above her head as he slid into her in one smooth motion. She arched her back and cried out in pleasure and mingled pain as she adjusted to his thick girth. This was exactly what they had both needed. His mouth smothered hers in a fiery kiss that was more passionate than anything he had given her in the last year of their relationship. His lips moved down the line of her throat, across her collarbone, and down to capture her nipple between his teeth. He nipped hard enough that it was just this side of painful. Abby cried out and arched into his touch. His tongue laved over the bite, soothing it. He repositioned her wrists to hold them with one hand. His talented fingers moving to cup her breasts as he continued to lick and suck at her, alternating between her two beautifully peaked nipples. Abby mewled; Connor's strokes were deep and perfect. He knew her so well. Knew exactly how to hit. That. Perfect. Spot. Every. Time. She wrapped her legs around his hips and encouraged him to thrust that much deeper. His fingers moved down to the juncture between them and he ground his thumb against her clit. Abby felt herself tumble over the edge and take Connor with her, both of them crying out the other's name. He thrust through his orgasm sending ripples of pleasure all the way to the tips of her fingers.

Connor collapsed on top of Abby. The glistening sheen of sweat that clung to her and mingled with his own made her look even more beautiful to him. He released her arms and rolled to lie next to her. As he came down off his high, he felt himself start to stiffen again. It was a good thing Lester had given them the whole weekend off for their anniversary. They were going to need it. He glanced down at Abby; her eyes were closed as she continued to get control of her breathing. A wicked grin crept onto his face and he leaned over to the box on the bedside table that contained the cable-ties. Quickly he flipped her over and secured her wrists behind her.

"My turn, Abbs," he whispered in her ear. She started to giggle, and he knew he was going to enjoy his revenge. He flipped her back over and started tormenting her with fingers and tongue while she writhed moaned in pleasure beneath him.

**A/N: So... how good/bad was it. Hit the review button and let me know. I desperately need reviews. (And chocolate Connor's are always welcome too. :-) )**


End file.
